The High School Dare
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Mr. L and Dimentio are dared by the school bully to go and investigate a deserted mansion in Boo Woods. Can they escape unharmed? Can their special powers and friendship help them? Find out!


**This is kinda lame compared to all the other scary fanfics out there...but I got this idea and couldn't shake it. This is more of a really long oneshot. :P Oh and pretend that Mario and Luigi already have their Firehand and Thunderhand abilities, and Dimentio also has his magic. Mr. L is also called L (cuz it would be weird for a 15-year-old to be called Mr. L :D ) **

It was a dark, windy evening. A thunderstorm was brewing outside. The atmosphere was eerie and quiet in Boo Woods. Nobody should have been around. It was too creepy and cold out.

Unfortunately, there were 4 adventurous 15-year-olds sneaking around that evening.

Or at least, 3 adventurous ones and a timid one.

"D-Dimentio, a-a-are you sure about this?" A boy wearing a green 1-UP hoodie whimpered, shivering behind his brother, who was wearing a red Mushroom jacket. He had short brown hair and big, nervous blue eyes.

"You don't have to be so scared, Luigi," Another boy with a yellow-striped purple sweater muttered. He had smooth black hair and yellow and purple eyes. "There's nobody else here but us,"

"T-That's what I'm afraid of," Luigi squeaked.

His brother sighed. "Let's just get this over with," He had short brown hair like his brother, but his blue eyes were courageous.

"We're here," the fourth boy breathed. He looked just like Luigi and his brother, but had silver eyes and a black hoodie with a backwards L printed on it.

This was it. It was Boo Mansion.

Its walls had a slightly green tint to them. The mansion was tall and sinister, looming over the four boys. Its large figure blocked out the moonlight, casting a big shadow on the damp grass.

"Well, are we going in or what?" The boy in red asked impatiently.

"N-N-No, Mario, I don't wanna," Luigi sniffed.

"We have to. Bowser dared us, remember? If we don't come back with a traumatised Luigi, he'll give us wedgies AND find some way to humiliate us in front of the whole school." the boy with silver eyes answered.

"L's right. It's now or never," Dimentio said, smirking.

Luigi gulped. "O-O-Okay,"

The boys gathered around the door to the mansion. Mario yanked on the lock furiously, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh well, we t-t-tried," Luigi stammered. He turned to walk away, but L pulled him back.

"No backing out," he hissed.

Luigi paled and nearly fainted from fright.

Dimentio revealed a bent paperclip from his jeans pocket and wiggled it about in the lock.

Click! The doors creaked open, and the boys crept in cautiously.

Every step they made echoed through the hollow mansion, making loud creaking noises every second. The thunder clapped and lightning flashed, illuminating the entire mansion.

CRASH!

The faint sound of Boos laughing could be heard in the background, even with the thunder roaring.

The boys walked through the first floor of the mansion, no problem.

As they approached the staircase leading to the second floor, Luigi began to tremble even more violently than he had been before.

"I-I-I d-don't wanna go! I-I-I d-don't!" he whimpered, his blue eyes wide and watery.

Mario looked at his brother and bit his lip. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't go. Luigi's scared half to death already." he said, turning to his friends.

Dimentio sighed. "So you're willing to be humiliated for life?" He was already on the third step of the staircase.

The elder Mario brother took a deep breath and grabbed Luigi's hand.

"Luigi, come on. It can't be that bad,"

Luigi felt his heartbeat accelerate rapidly. He shook his head, body trembling like a leaf.

"I-I'm not going! P-Please, L, do something!" he cried.

L seemed torn between his friend and his brother. "Uh...I..."

Suddenly, a Boo popped out of a picture frame on the wall, cackling loudly.

Luigi, Mario and L screamed in terror. Dimentio was the only one unfazed.

The Boo stared at Luigi maliciously with its red, haunting eyes, grinning.

Luigi began to hyperventilate.

"Go away go away go away!" he sobbed, falling backwards and backing away.

The Boo inched closer.

"Hey, don't scare my brother!" Mario cried, recovering from his shock.

The Boo turned to face Mario, still grinning.

Mario's eye twitched, but he stood firm.

L was quivering in the corner, his clothes soaked with sweat.

Dimentio walked closer to the Boo.

"Boo, listen. I'm sorry if you were planning on taking us to be your eternal slaves or whatever, but we REALLY need to get through this mansion. If not, we'll lose our lives at school. So will you just leave my friends alone?" he asked nonchalantly.

The Boo looked at him weird. Then, it spoke.

"I will leave your friends alone. But I assure you, getting through will not be easy..."

Its voice was surprisingly small and somewhat squeaky. As it spoke, it faded away mysteriously...

For a moment, nobody spoke. The only sound was Luigi quietly crying.

Mario heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks Dimentio," he mumbled.

L nodded. "Yeah, you probably saved our skins there," he said, his voice shaky.

"Whatever," Dimentio sighed. "Now let's get going, shall we?"

L pulled Luigi up from where he was sitting down, rubbing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Are you...okay?" L asked.

Luigi nodded, sniffing. "I-I-I think so,"

"Stay close, guys," Mario warned as they followed Dimentio up the stairs.

It was now raining heavily. You could hear the rain pelting down relentlessly on the windows of the mansion.

Dimentio skilfully unlocked each door with his paperclip, expression always impassive or calm.

They reached the third door, and Dimentio opened it, sticking his head in.

"How cute. It's a baby's room," he said.

Mario went slightly pale as he heard a faint crying noise. "Um...yeah..."

They continued, hearing different noises at each door. The hallways were dusty and dark. Occasionally a ghost would pop out of nowhere, scaring the wits out of poor Luigi.

When they made it to the third floor, the place became significantly darker.

"That can't be good," L murmured.

"I-I don't feel so well," Luigi complained.

"Can we not continue and say we did?" Mario pleaded.

"Dude, you wanna do this or not?" Dimentio replied, clearly annoyed.

Mario swallowed hard, his heart beating hard in his chest.

A few doors down, and another ghost appeared.

"HI!" it screeched shrilly.

Luigi puked, Mario shouted, Dimentio's eyes widened and L screamed.

The ghost sounded female, and had long hair and a maroon dress.

She giggled. "I don't usually come out and scare people, but I was so bored in the music room,"

"Uh, okay..." Mario said.

"Your friend over there looks more green than he already is. Is he alright?" the ghost said.

All heads turned to Luigi, who was on his knees in front of his own bile. "I...I'm okay..."

Mario quickly ran over to help him. "Oh man..."

The ghost woman smiled. "I'm Melody Pianissma, boys. People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys! Would you like to hear my piano sonata?"

"We would love to, dear," Dimentio said coolly.

The boys filed into the music room. L gawked at the number of musical instruments in the room.

"Awesome," he whispered as he ran his finger along an antique harp.

Melody sat down on the piano stool.

"Listen up, boys! This is my favourite piece!" she said cheerfully.

Dimentio, L, Mario and Luigi stood in a line beside the piano. Melody began to play.

"That was...nice," Dimentio smiled.

"It was awesome!" Mario exclaimed.

"You play pretty smoothly," L complimented.

"I liked it," Luigi said.

The ghost woman laughed. "Glad you liked it. Now, would you care to do battle with my song sheets?"

Without waiting for an answer, the song sheets began to rise and flew at the boys.

"So didn't see that coming!" Mario cried, summoning his Firehand and shooting some of the sheets.

"U-Us either!" Luigi and L yelled as they summoned their Thunderhand abilities and destroyed the papers.

Dimentio shot balls of magic at the piano lady. "I thought you were nice," he growled.

Melody laughed again. "Oh, but I am! Just not in the usual way!"

The battle raged on for a few minutes before Melody finally ran out of paper.

"You boys make a wonderful team," she said, winking. "See ya for now!"

And with that, she was gone.

"Weird," Mario muttered.

"Anyway, let's go," Dimentio said quickly.

* * *

"Luigi, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good," L said nervously.

"I-I-I'm just scared," Luigi squeaked, hugging his jacket.

"Hey look guys, we're here," Dimentio announced.

They had reached the final staircase, leading to the fourth story of the mansion.

"Wonder what's up there," Dimentio said as he took a step up the staircase.

"N-Not m-more ghosts, p-please," Luigi breathed.

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, as if to prove Luigi wrong.

The boys made their way up, and found themselves on the rooftop balcony thing.

"Check out the size of that statue," Mario gawked.

"It's really spacious here," L said, glancing about.

"Yeah," Dimentio agreed.

"I-I don't think we should go out in the rain, guys," Luigi said, pulling his hoodie over his head.

"We'll be okay, Weegie. We've all got hoods on our jackets, right? They'll shelter us. Besides, I wanna check this place out," Mario answered as he put on his own hood.

Dimentio and L did the same, and they walked about the balcony, examining it.

"It's a loooooooong way down," Dimentio murmured, looking down from the railings. He was grateful for them.

"Careful, don't fall," L snickered as he gave Dimentio a playful push.

Dimentio glared at him. "Never do that again, or I will kill you faster than the ghosts here will," he growled, making a ball of magic in one of his hands.

L shrunk away and didn't dare touch him after that.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were observing the large statue. It was a statue of a tall, lean man, holding a stick of some sort.

"What do you think that means?" Luigi thought aloud.

"No clue," Mario replied.

It was then that the statue began to glow a bright red.

"Oh my gosh! I-I d-didn't do that!" Luigi screamed, backing away in terror.

Dimentio and L whirled around when they heard Luigi's scream.

The statue began to shake, making loud groaning sounds.

"What the L?" L breathed.

There was a spooky howl, and a ghost emerged from the statue.

It looked just like the statue itself.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME?" it said in a low, deep voice.

Even Dimentio could feel his heart racing. "Somebody dared us to. We mean you no harm," he shouted.

"YOU HAVE DISTURBED ME. YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH." the ghost bellowed, clearly enraged.

It stretched its hand out towards Dimentio and sprayed a purple liquid on him.

Immediately, he could feel the liquid eating away at his face. He rubbed it off quickly.

"Dodge the liquid!" he yelled.

Mario jumped as a purple blob headed straight for him. "Run!"

Luigi and L exchanged panicked glances and ran for their lives.

Dimentio also took off, the ghost following in hot pursuit.

The boys rushed through the halls to the staircases, panting and screaming. The ghost continued shooting the disgusting liquid on them.

As they dashed down the first staircase, Dimentio began to feel dizzy.

"Guys...I think that liquid did more to me...than kill my skin..." he mumbled, slowing down.

"Get a grip, Dimentio!" Luigi cried. "He's coming!"

But the black-haired boy was too far gone. He stumbled a few feet before tumbling to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh great," L muttered. He ran over and scooped his friend up before taking off after his brothers.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY! YOU WILL FOREVER REMEMBER THIS DAY!" the ghost screeched, beginning to glow brighter and brighter.

"I think he's gonna blow! RUN!" Mario screamed.

They flew down the steps to the foyer and flung open the doors.

The ghost roared angrily. "PERISH!" it screamed.

"N-Never!" Luigi cried, summoning his Thunderhand and shooting a large thunder ball at the ghost while Mario and L ran out of the mansion.

"Luigi!" Mario hollered.

Luigi nodded and shot another ball at the ghost before running out of the mansion.

Mario summoned his Firehand and set fire to the door, sealing it shut.

The ghost howled, its glow lighting up the whole mansion.

The boys scrambled behind a large tree for cover, panting heavily and sweating profusely.

There was a boom sound. The mansion was destroyed.

"W-We did it," Luigi said. "We did it!"

"Thanks to you we did," Mario smiled.

"Man, you know how heavy Dimentio is?" L panted, dumping said boy on the ground against the tree.

Dimentio rolled over, grunting.

"He's kinda cute when he's not being all cool and stuff," Luigi grinned.

Mario and L stared at him.

"YAOI ALERT!" they cried simultaneously.

Luigi instantly turned red. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"

"Haha, we're just kidding, Weegie." Mario chuckled.

L snickered. "Yeah, sure..."

Luigi folded his arms and sighed.

The boys rested at the tree for a while more before Mario raised his watch. "We should get going. It's nearly 9."

"I ain't carrying that doofus again. He's dead weight in my arms," L pouted.

Just then, Dimentio sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ouch...what happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"You passed out due to the purple liquid," Luigi stated.

"Oh..."

He got up and dusted himself off. "Well, let's go,"

The boys began walking home in the pouring rain.

L leaned over to Dimentio and whispered, "By the way, Luigi thought you were cute when you were uncon-"

"Shut up, L," Luigi growled, slapping him on the back.

L winced. "You're gonna pay for that,"

Dimentio raised an eyebrow. "Oooooookay...?"

Mario looked at his friend and brothers and smiled. Whatever the situation was, he was sure that they could get through together.

Even though they were a little weird, they made a great team. Just like Melody had said.

**Well? Did you guys like it? I tried my best, it could have been creepier, but ah well. Please don't flame! Thx :) R&R!**


End file.
